Signs
by yingyang-fairy
Summary: Rouge can't stop thinking about Gambit. And it doesn't help that everything around the mansion seems to remind her of him...
1. Signs

I don't own Xmen evolution, in any way, shape, or form. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Rouge growled as she stalked along the mansion halls. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Ever since the "New Orleans incident", as it was commonly called, Rouge's mind had been focused on the Acolyte. She was even messing up in the danger room because of it.

_Stupid Cajun. Coming and ruining my concentration. Stupid swamp rat. Argh!_

Rouge stopped in the sitting room as she watched a few people huddled in a circle on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Rouge bent over them.

"We're playing big two." Jubilee explained.

Bobby slapped down a card. "Hah! Queen of hearts! Beat that!" Rouge looked up startled. _Cards? Queen of hearts? Ah've got ta get outta here!_

Rouge quickly went on her way. She stopped in the kitchen for a snack. As she was biting into a sandwich, Kitty phased up through the floor right beside her.

"Woah!" She nearly dropped her food.

"Gee! Like, sorry Rouge." She walked over to the pantry. After selecting something, she plopped into the chair across from Rouge and began crunching on her food.

The crunching sound soon got to Rouge and she looked up to see Kitty eating chips out of a tall can. They looked like Pringles.

Kitty noticed this and held the can out to Rouge. "Want some? They're my favorite flavor. Spicy Cajun."

Rouge nearly spit out her sandwich and settled on choking. As Kitty rushed to her side to see if she was all right, she could see the canister was black and red. _Oh mah god…_

"Rouge! Rouge! Are you like, okay?" Rouge coughed one more time.

"Yeah." She wheezed. "I'm all right. I think I'll go now." She stood up quickly, leaving Kitty thoroughly confused.

She finally settled into the lounge room with Amara, Jamie, and Rahne in the room. They were all watching some mindless cartoon that Jamie loved, but Rouge didn't care. Her mind was off of that despicable person, so she sank deeper into the couch. A commercial break came on, so Jamie started channel surfing. Rouge closed her eyes.

_"And the South American swamp rat is a very intriguing species…"_ Rouge snapped her eyes open.

"S'cuse meh." She pushed herself off the couch and ran to her own room.

"Whew." She closed the door and leaned on it. Falling onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling until Kurt bamfed into the room. Rouge leapt up.

"Ahh! Kurt! Don' do that!"

"Sorry, Rouge. I vas just vondering if you could help me vith my French."

Rouge's eyes widened. _French? This is th' last straw! Gambit's everywhere!_ Rouge pushed Kurt out the door.

"Sometime later, fuzzy. I'm not so good at it anyway. Ask Ms. Perfect or someone." She locked the door, so no one would walk in on her, although Kitty might.

Giving a sigh of defeat, she pulled out the queen of hearts card that was secretly slipped into her pocket at the end of the New Orleans incident. Flipping it to the back, Rouge picked up the phone and dialed the number scrawled on the back.

As the phone rang, Rouge silently pondered about how he had managed to slip it into her pocket without her even noticing. She heard him pick up the phone.

She took a deep breath. "Swamp rat?"

"Cherie! Remy knew that belle petite would be calling! Is Rouge going to finally go on a date with Remy?"

Rouge sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Yeah, ah suppose." She mumbled shyly.

"Really? Cherie is going out wit Remy? I knew belle could not resist Remy's charm and-"

"Save it, swamp rat. Where…uh, do you want to go?"

"Remy will pick belle up at seven for a surprise. Be ready." Rouge nodded, then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, sure. Great. See you at seven ah guess. No wait, am ah suppose ta dress fancy?"

"Sure, but nothing too difficult, although Cherie will look stunning no matter what you wear."

Rouge could feel herself blush. Then they both hung up.

Rouge flopped onto her bed again and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She looked at the clock. It read 5:38. One hour and twenty-two minutes. Enough time to take a shower, change, and freshen up any other way.

As Rouge was considering what kind of shoes to wear, she suddenly thought of something.

Ah wonder what Logan will do when Gambit shows up at our gate…

* * *

So, what did you think? If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. It all works out to one thing: plz review, ppl! 


	2. The date

Me no own, you no sue. Get it? Got it? Good.

Just wanna thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys rock! (And I really didn't notice I was putting rouge instead of rogue)

-

Rogue checked herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing her other outfit, the one with the black tank, long blue skirt with the white double belt, lavender scarf, boots, and gloves.

She quickly combed her hair, checked her purse, and then walked downstairs. Kitty was reading a book in a chair and noticed her.

"Like, hey, Rogue. Where are you going?"

"Ah'm, uh, goin' out."

"On a date?"

"Well…not exactly, ah mean, it's more of a…" Kitty leapt up.

"You totally _are_ going on a date! Like, with who?"

"Ah…ah…"

"It's Gambit, isn't it? He's like, the only guy you would go out with!" Rogue blushed until she resembled a tomato.

"Ah ha!" Kitty jumped in glee, then stopped.

"What's Logan gonna do?" The doorbell rang.

"Ah guess we're gonna find out."

"You'd better, like, get to it before him." Rogue hurried to the door, but before she could open it, Logan somehow popped up and reached for the handle.

"No!" Rogue yelled, but it was too late; Wolverine and Gambit stood facing each other, Gambit with a bouquet of roses.

"This is gonna be, like, totally good." Kitty whispered as she stood behind Rogue. Rogue just bit her lip.

"Gambit." Logan snarled. "What are you doin' here, bub?" And he promptly unsheathed his claws and thrust them at his head. Kitty screamed.

"No!" Rogue yelled. Gambit flipped backwards, landing on his feet, making sure not to crush the flowers.

"I ain't here ta fight!" He said as he continually dodged Wolverine's attacks. "I'm-here-on-a-date-with-Rogue!" Logan immediately stopped and turned around very, very slowly.

"Rogue." He drew out very slowly.

"Um…Yes?" She squeaked.

"Is the king of idiots telling the truth?" Rouge turned even paler than usual, if that were possible.

"Um…YouknowwhatI'vegottahgoandIhopewecanfinishthisconversationlaterbutI'veREALLYgottahgosoBYE!" Rogue leapt through the doorway, grabbed Gambits arm, and before he knew what was happening, they were through the gate and around the corner.

"Why that little, sneaky-"

"Uh…Mr. Logan, I think Bobby blew up the game room!" She lied quickly. She didn't want Logan to go stalking them or something and ruin Rogue's date.

Logan growled and looked to the gate, than back to the mansion. _He_ hadn't heard anything…than felt an explosion rock the ground. Bobby had actually blown up the game room.

Kitty covered her mouth. This day was getting better and better. She quietly followed Logan as he stalked inside to find and torture Bobby severely.

•••

Remy took Rogue to a French Restaurant called Chez Poisson (Odd name, I know, but bear with me on this one) He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door and pulling out her chair for her. And unlike the immature idiots at the institute, he actually pushed it back in, causing Rogue _not_ to fall on her butt.

"Um, thanks." She muttered shyly. _He's so nice…_

"So, Cherie." Remy began, as the waiter gave them menus. "What made yah change yer mind about going out wit ol' Remy?"

Rogue thought about the odd happenings around the institute that seemed overly coincidental.

"Ah guess you could say it was…often on mah mind." _And everywhere in the institute._ If Rogue hadn't known better, she would have thought those signs had been planted everywhere purposely.

"Are you and your girlfriend ready to order, sir?" The waiter had come back.

"Ah, ahm not, ah mean ah-" Rogue stammered uncontrollably.

"Sure." Remy cut in. "I'll have the roast duck and a bottle of wine. Rogue?"

"Um…" She quickly glanced through the menu. "Ah…ah'll have the same thing, minus the wine."

The waiter collected the menus, leaving them alone again.

"So we think alike, no?"

"No. Ah was just not paying any attention, is all." Remy cocked an eyebrow.

"I think belle petite is more like me than she thinks."

Over dinner, Remy and Rogue talked and found that they were quite similar indeed. Rogue was surprised to find that she very much enjoyed the company of the Cajun, and became suddenly jealous of all the flirtatious winks he was receiving throughout dinner from the pretty girls at the restaurant, including the waitress who bent waaaaaaaay over Remy as she poured the wine. Rogue was about to 'accidentally' brush her skin and drain her, when Remy winked at her and she blushed beet red, totally forgetting about the waitress.

As soon as the waitress had left, Remy leaned casually back in his chair and smiled.

"Rogue, darling, you don't have ta be jealous. I've only got eyes fo' you." If Rogue could get any redder, she did, and resembled the shade of the lobster at table 6.

Afterwards, Remy took Rogue to a park and they walked around, looking like long time lovers to the distant eye. Rogue was in heaven.

"Is somthin' wrong? Cherie has not said much since dinner." Rogue snapped our of her reverie.

"Ah…ahm fine. Ah just…didn' expect to have such a good tahm. Ah mean ah _did_, but not lahk, ah mean…" Remy smirked a little.

"So, Rogue, would you consider goin' on another date wit ol' Remy?" Rogue, as usual, blushed.

"Ah…ah think ah would." Remy didn't say anything, but took her gloved hand and held it for the rest of the date.

•••

"Well, here we are." They stood at the institute gates. "Have a good night."

"Ah will." Rogue stared into his black and red eyes. They were the most interesting things she had ever experienced.

"Well, good night…" She couldn't stop staring into those eyes…

They leaned in closer, until Rogue remembered. "We can't. I'll drain yah." She looked away at the ground.

"Cherie." Remy cupped her chin in his own gloved hands. She looked up. He quickly pecked her on the lips, enough for them to both feel it, but not enough to drain.

Even though it was so light, Rogue felt like a butterfly, lightheaded and dizzy.

"Ah…ah…good night." She quickly disappeared into the gates. Remy gave himself a small smile.

•••

Rogue quietly slipped into her room, hoping Kitty wasn't up. But unfortunately, we can't get everything we want in life. Kitty bombarded her the moment she cracked open the door.

"So like, how was it? Where did he take you? What didja guys do? Tell me like, everything!" Kitty whispered energetically, having the good sense not to wake the mansion.

"Ah'll tell ya tomorrow." Rogue muttered with her back to Kitty, to hide her red face. "I'm beat raht now. Good night."

Kitty looked severely disappointed but clicked off the light. "Good night." She grumbled.

The moment Rogue's head hit the pillow, her dreams were filled with Remy and light kisses.

•••

So be honest! What did you guys think? Tell me tell me tell me! Good? Bad? Whatever! Please just review!


	3. Conspiracy

So here's another chapter, although this fic wasn't meant to be more than a oneshot, actually. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­This is from a slightly different P.O.V. from everyone else at the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Quick! She's coming!" Sam drew his head back from the doorway, where he could see Rogue coming down the hall. Jubilee, Ray, and Bobby were huddled together on the floor around a pile of cards.

"Wait! Who's got the queen of hearts?"

"I got it." Bobby pointed down at his hand. Sam quickly slid down beside him and picked up his own hand. A moment later, Rogue stood over them.

"What are you guys doing?" She bent over.

"We're playing big two." Jubilee explained.

Bobby, at this indication, slapped down a card. "Hah! Queen of hearts! Beat that!" Rouge looked up, seemingly startled, and then quickly exited without a word.

"Do you think that helped?" Jubilee asked. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno, but there are still Kitty, Jamie, and Kurt's plans to deal with."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty peered out from her hiding spot in the kitchen. From her vantage point behind the garbage can, she could see Rogue's feet trek across the floor to the fridge, then to the table.

_Perfect. _Kitty thought gleefully. Sinking her head back down to join her body on the level beneath her, she walked around until she was underneath where she estimated Rogue's seat to be.

Kitty phased herself up, not two feet from where Rogue sat.

"Woah!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Gee! Like, sorry Rogue." Kitty gave a noncommittal shrug and walked over to the pantry. Spotting the Pringles she had carefully placed there just hours before, she grabbed the canister and took the seat across from Rogue. Undoing the lid, she grabbed some chips and proceeded to chew as loudly as she could.

Finally, this caught Rogue's attention and she looked up. Kitty held the canister out to her.

"Want some? They're my favorite flavor. Spicy Cajun." She put a very slight emphasis on _Cajun_.

Rogue then proceeded to choke. Kitty immediately rushed up to help her, while turning the canister so the words were facing her.

As Kitty pounded on Rogue's back, she could see her staring at the canister and grinned a little, then returned to 'worried friend' voice.

"Rogue! Rogue! Are you like, okay?" Rogue coughed in response.

"Yeah. I'm all right. I think I'll go now." She stood up quickly and left, leaving Kitty with a confused expression on her face that was wiped out the moment Rogue was gone.

_Well._ Kitty thought satisfactorily. _If that doesn't get her thinking, Jamie and Kurt sure will._

She took a couple more chips and reclined in her chair, smirking victoriously.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"She's coming this way." Amara, like Sam, was playing lookout.

"Is the tape in?" Rahne asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I put it in and fast forwarded it to the right part. Who was the dork that taped _National Geographic_, anyways?"

"It doesn't matter; just make sure it works right!" Amara jumped in, and then slid into a chair. "Shh!" Rogue came in a second later. The TV had been turned to a kiddy cartoon, which she paid no mind to, just slid onto the sofa. A commercial break came on. Rogue closed her eyes, which Rahne noticed and nudged Jamie with her toe.

Jamie got to work with remote, switching to VCR and pressing play.

"_And the South American swamp rat is a very intriguing species…"_ The TV blared. Rogue's eyes opened.

"S'cuse meh." Rogue excused herself and ran out. Jamie, Rahne, and Amara exchanged grins. "I think we're getting to her."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue barely noticed Roberto standing around in the hallway as she made for her room and slammed the door.

Roberto went around the mansion, looking for Kurt until he found him in the library.

"Kurt! Rogue's in her room." Roberto reported. Kurt nodded. "Thanks, dude." He teleported himself away.

Rogue leapt up as he appeared in her room.

"Ahh! Kurt! Don' do that!"

"Sorry, Rogue. I vas just vondering if you could help me vith my French." He watched Rogue's eyes become the size of dinner plates. Then she pushed him out the door.

"Sometime later, fuzzy. I'm not so good at it anyway. Ask Ms. Perfect or someone." Kurt managed to hear, then the _click_ of the door being locked. He grinned and leaned his ear against the door, barely managing to make out the sounds of a phone being dialed.

"_Yes! Success!" _He teleported away to the meeting room where everyone involved was waiting.

"So?" Kitty demanded right away. "What did she do?" Everyone clamored around to hear.

"I think she's calling him!" Kurt proclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"How do we know? What if it's not tonight? I mean, this was fun, but I don't want to do it everyday…" Jubilee added.

"I'll, like, sit in the front hall and, like, see if she goes out." Kitty volunteered.

"What about Wolverine?" Ray asked. "If he finds out, won't he try to prevent it?"

"Good thinking. We need a distraction. A long one that'll last for a whole date." Sam added.

Bobby immediately volunteered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Like, hey, Rogue. Where are you going?" Kitty looked up from the book she was pretending to read.

"Ah'm, uh, goin' out."

"On a date?" Kitty watched her roommate turn interesting shades of pink.

"Well…not exactly, ah mean, it's more of a…" Kitty triumphantly leapt up.

"You totally _are_ going on a date! Like, with who?" _PleasepleasepleaseletitbeGambitdon'tletitbesomeguyshepickedtogethermindoffhimhe'ssocute-_

"Ah…ah…"

"It's Gambit, isn't it? He's like, the only guy you would go out with!" Kitty added on hopefully. Rogue blushed until she resembled a tomato.

"Ah ha!" Kitty jumped in glee, then stopped.

"What's Logan gonna do?" She wondered if Rogue thought about this as much as everyone else had, and that distraction was not needed. The doorbell rang.

"Ah guess we're gonna find out." Apparently not.

"You'd better, like, get to it before him." Rogue hurried to the door, but before she could open it, Logan somehow popped up and reached for the handle. Doooooooooom.

"No!" Rogue yelled, but it was too late; Wolverine and Gambit stood facing each other, Gambit with a bouquet of roses. Kitty internally squealed.

"This is gonna be, like, totally good." Kitty whispered as she stood behind Rogue, while mentally thinking, _Bobby, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up…_Rogue just bit her lip.

"Gambit." Logan snarled. "What are you doin' here, bub?" And he promptly unsheathed his claws and thrust them at his head. Kitty screamed. She didn't think Wolverine was going to try and _kill_ him, for God's sake! Just hurt him a little, maybe. Probably.

"No!" Rogue yelled. Gambit flipped backwards, landing on his feet, making sure not to crush the flowers.

"I ain't here ta fight!" He said as he continually dodged Wolverine's attacks. "I'm-here-on-a-date-with-Rogue!" Logan immediately stopped and turned around very, very slowly.

"Rogue." He drew out very slowly.

"Um…Yes?" She squeaked.

"Is the king of idiots telling the truth?" Rouge turned even paler than usual, if that were possible.

"Um…YouknowwhatI'vegottahgoandIhopewecanfinishthisconversationlaterbutI'veREALLYgottahgosoBYE!" Rogue leapt through the doorway, grabbed Gambits arm, and before he knew what was happening, they were through the gate and around the corner.

"Why that sneaky, little-"

"Uh…Mr. Logan, I think Bobby blew up the game room!" Kitty lied quickly. _Why is Bobby so late? Blow up the stupid game room already!_

Logan, looking utterly unconvinced, looked back and forth between the gate and the mansion. Then there was a large explosion.

Kitty covered her mouth and sighed in relief. Just in time. She followed Logan as he proceeded to seal Bobby's fate.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty swung her legs against the bedpost, waiting for Rogue to come back. She was just _too_ excited. Rogue finally going out with Remy! The minute Rogue cracked the door open, Kitty bombarded her with questions.

"So like, how was it? Where did he take you? What didja guys do? Tell me like, everything!"

She kept her voice low.

"Ah'll tell ya tomorrow." Rogue muttered with her back to Kitty. "I'm beat raht now. Good night."

Disappointed, Kitty switched the light off. "Good night." She grumbled back.

_Oh, well. I'll just get details tomorrow. _She thought. _And I guess so will Kurt, and Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, Jamie, Ray, Bobby, Roberto, and Sam…_

xxxxxxxxxxx

This fic wasn't really meant to be more then a oneshot…


End file.
